


Keep me forever

by yoimwriting



Series: In any other universe, you and me. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is A Mess, Chaotic Awful Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Event Planner Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Lawful Neutral Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is a lost puppy, Marriage Proposal, POV Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood, They live together and everything, Warlock Magnus Bane, but mainly Alec, we are still in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: Alec is a event planner, so he knows exactly what to do for any kind of party, especially a wedding. Nothing get past him...Except the main thing: the proposal





	Keep me forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> Like I told you before, I wanted to add my two cents for the Malec wedding discussion and how Alec would have everything all planed out, except the most important thing. I completely agree with that headcanon. Your posts got me inspired, so here it is!! Love you and I hope this make you feel better!
> 
> I love AU Malec, so this is also my take of how they are living right now
> 
> I hope you like this one :)
> 
> This takes four years after the 1x10 (the second best episode of the season)
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine
> 
> E N J O Y ! !

Four years ago, Alec was happily searching for a hook up, not a care in the world if someone described him as a playboy because in truth, he was one and he was unapologetic about it. Alec wasn’t one to regret his past, of course not, it was part of him, but he had changed ever since he met Magnus at the Mad Hatter party.

It was a magical encounter, if he says so himself.

Magnus was the reason why he had their dinner table full of wedding magazines, fabric samples, different types of paper for the invitation, a full list of the different places they could celebrate the party and the ceremony. In short, he had a pile of binders all stacked up at the far end of the table; like the event planner himself, Alec had a decent amount of experience and he had been told that his events were _amazing,_ and his wedding would nothing but that.

Someone could say it was a mess, but Alec had an order, and everything was perfectly calculated.

“Hey, there.”

Alec looked up and lo and behold, the man of his dreams and his future husband. He smiled fondly looking at Magnus’ bed hair. Magnus was adorable on a daily basis but when he was just waking up, well, it was another level adorableness.

“Hey there, handsome,” Alec replied.

“What’s all of this?” Magnus took hold of one of the fabric samples and frowned. “Do you have another wedding?”

“Yes, of course. Ours! I’m thinking maybe mid-fall, not too chilly, not too warm. I want it to be an outside ceremony but I’m not sure with the place yet, since there are so many many options. I’m looking at the weather and there’s a possibility of rain and I’m not going to risk every detail I have for this.” He grabbed the fabric samples, dragging a hand over it, feeling the quality. Glancing up for a moment, Magnus was all sort of lost but that was fine because Alec could walk him through it. “I know it sounds a lot but I promise you it’s going to be perfect.”

Because not a single thing would get out of control. Magnus nodded but still didn’t look convinced.

“Here are my options,” Alec continued, “What do you think about gold and blue? It’s a statement, that’s for sure but I’m iffy about the gold. You would look good in blue but I’m not feeling the gold, it seems a little too much. Maybe we should go with the classic? Black suits; black is always in, or maybe we could try white… But white seems a little too much. Nevertheless, we will get our measurements and then we’ll see where it takes us.”

He looked up to this dumbfounded look from his boyfriend.

“That sounds good and all but… Did I hear right? Our wedding?” Magnus asked, sitting in front of Alec, glancing at the table.

“Yeah, our wedding.” Alec smiled because he already could see it, it would be perfect. “I don’t want to rush it but I thinking this year is better.”

Magnus nodded, slowly, still with that stunned look on his face. “That’s– I think you’re missing a little detail here. We’re not engaged.”

It was Alec’s turn to frown, then he snorted. “Of course we are. I asked you yesterday.”

Magnus shook his head slowly and then, silence. They both looked at each other, not really knowing how to break the silence and how to get out of the sudden awkward moment.

So maybe it wasn’t as  _perfectly calculated_ as Alec has been thinking

Memories from last night flood back into his mind. They were having a romantic dinner; Alec had all planned out, they would eat, talk about their day, eat dessert and then Alec would go down on one knee and profess this love for his man. The night took a slight turn when Magnus told him about his latest success about getting back his clientele (because it turned out Magnus was a warlock, so that was why Alec kept thinking since the first time they met that Magnus was magical) and that his magic was back. Taking it one day at a time, it looked like Magnus was a powerful one

As the proud and happy boyfriend Alec was, he completely forgot about his proposal and the dinner turned out to be a celebration because of Magnus’ accomplishments.

In truth, Alec felt like he really proposed.

“Are you sure?” He asked because he needed to make sure. Did he really messed up his own proposal?

Magnus shook his head again, not ready to speak. Alec pursed his lips; really, how dumb could he be?

“Okay, well…” he cleared his throat, feeling all kinds of awkward for the first time in a long time. “That’s on me. I kind of got sidetracked there.”

“It’s fine. I’m not mad that you are rethinking it. It’s a big step, I understand.”

It was Alec’s turn to look lost; yes, it was a big step, but he would gladly take it if it was taking it with the man in front of him. “What? No, babe. No. No rethinking it.” He stood up and walked towards his boyfriend.

Maybe this wasn’t the setting he wanted, the one he has been thinking but it didn’t matter because the message was the same: he wanted Magnus forever, walked down the altar and stand in front of this man and say: “I do.”

“I love you, Magnus.” He went down on one knee, cherishing the moment Magnus caught up with what was happening, the widened eyes and parted lips. “This past four years had been amazing just because you are here with me. I would be crazy if I didn’t take the next step. I didn’t even see myself getting married until you came along and since then the only thing I could think of was that this is the man I want to spend my life with, if you let me. So, Magnus Bane,” he grabbed Magnus’ hand, kissing it lightly for a moment, “would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Magnus stared, still with parted lips and unshed tears. “Is this for real?”

“As real as you and me, sweetheart.”

“I’m… This is–” Magnus shook his head again. “Yes, 100% yes. I will marry you, Alec Lightwood.”

“Really?”

Tears were rolling down his Magnus’ cheeks while he nodded vehemently.

Alec stood up, bringing Magnus with him to hug him and kiss him tenderly, cherishing the moment. Even thought Magnus deserved perfection, this right here was perfect.

Four years ago, he didn’t know about Magnus and now, here they were, sharing this moment of pure bliss in the early morning, no need of planning, no need of comments. Just them and the thought of them being married someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Alec found out about the magic through those four years and even thought it sounded crazy, he wouldn't let Magnus go, so he made peace with the idea. My son is nothing short of supportive


End file.
